


Resurrection

by mithrial



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial
Summary: Commission by Tolkien inspired writer Spiced Wine for a banner to illustrate her fiction: Magnificat of the Damned - Book II - Resurrection
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Resurrection

[](https://postimg.cc/Z9Wvg1bT)

**Author's Note:**

> [Magnificat of the Damned - Book II - Resurrection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224135/chapters/339037) by Spiced Wine


End file.
